


babydoll || oikawa tooru

by mooyki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyki/pseuds/mooyki
Summary: "𝐢'𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫.""𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨?"oikawa tooru x male! oc
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)





	1. Chapter 1

i. babydoll by dominic fike

ii. 505 by arctic monkeys

iii. deep end by fousheè

iv. the adults are talking by the strokes

v. campus by vampire weekend 

vi. ...and to those i love, thanks for sticking by $uicideboy$

vii. dead to me by kali uchis 

viii. sensitive by serena isioma 

ix. therefore i am by billie eilish 

x. needs by verzache

bonus song: make you mine by public


	2. character information,,

(again, def don't have to read this! i just think it's helpful for some!)

izumo miyuki

karasuno's (new) manager 

second year

may 5th, 1995

taurus

isfj-a

patient  
reliable   
observant  
loyal   
hardworking   
quiet   
repressed feelings  
overwhelmed  
stubborn

black hair  
green eyes  
5'11  
black studs  
black nail polish  
skater boy style  
medium to short hair length  
wavy two block haircut with a middle part


End file.
